Heracross
|-|Heracross= |-|Mega Heracross= Summary Heracross is the Pokémon number #214, a dual-type Bug/Fighting Pokémon. Heracross is a bipedal beetle-like and docile Pokémon that feeds on honey. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Heracross Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Bug/Fighting type Pokémon, Single Horn Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Martial Arts, Plant Manipulation, Flight, Attack Reflection, Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Getting damaged increases Reversal and Flail's power, Enhanced Senses, Fear Manipulation, Healing, Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Plant Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation and it can use its horn as a weapon | Same as base, but stronger Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Can damage Vikavolt, a 3rd Stage Pokemon) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Poliwrath | At least Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Comparable to Scizor. It can easily launch dozens of meters in the air opponents that are 100 times heavier than it) | Class 100 (Can lift a fighter plane) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range normally, tens of kilometers with most attacks such as Bullet Seed and Pin Missile Standard Equipment: Heracronite (Allows Heracross to Mega Evolve) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Psychic-type moves, Flying-type moves, Fire-type moves and Fairy-type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities (Heracross) *'Swarm:' Powers up Bug-type moves when if Heracross has within 1/3 of its HP. *'Guts:' When under a status condition, Heracross' physical attack rises. *'Moxie (Hidden):' Boosts Heracross' attack stat after knocking out any opponent. Ability (Mega Heracross) *'Skill Link:' Increases the frequency of multi-strike moves. Moves Level Up Moves *'Arm Thrust:' Heracross looses a flurry of open-palmed arm thrusts that hit two to five times in a row. *'Bullet Seed:' Heracross forcefully shoots seeds at the target. Two to five seeds are shot in rapid succession. *'Night Slash:' Heracross slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises, having a much higher chance of dealing more damage than other moves. *'Tackle:' Heracross slams into the opponent with its whole body, dealing damage. *'Leer:' The foe is given an intimidating look by Heracross that lowers their defense stat. *'Horn Attack:' Heracross jabs its opponent with a sharply pointed horn to inflict damage. *'Endure:' Heracross endures any attack that could knock it out, leaving it with just enough health to keep fighting. The more Heracross uses this attack, the higher the chance it will fail. *'Feint:' Heracross hits the opponent, getting past barriers like Protect and precognition like Detect. *'Aerial Ace:' Heracross confounds the target with speed, then slashes. This attack never misses its mark. *'Chip Away:' After finding an opening, Heracross rushes at its opponent and strikes them consistently. This attack ignores any defense or evasion stat boosts the opponent may have. *'Counter:' A retaliation move that counters any physical attack thrown Heracross' way, inflicting double the damage taken back at the opponent. *'Fury Attack:' Heracross jabs the target repeatedly with its horn two to five times in a row. *'Brick Break:' Heracross strikes the opponent with a swift chop. This moves can also break any barrier such as Light Screen and Reflect. *'Pin Missile:' Heracross shoots sharp spikes at the target in rapid succession. They hit two to five times in a row. *'Take Down:' Heracross charges at the target with reckless abandon, dealing heavy damage to its opponent while taking a small bit of damage itself. *'Megahorn:' Utilizing its tough and impressive horn, Heracross rams into the foe with no letup. *'Close Combat:' Heracross closes in the distance to its opponent, letting out a barrage of attacks while lowering its own guard. *'Reversal:' Heracross unleashes an all-out attack on the opponent that deals more damage the more damaged Heracross is. Egg Moves *'Bide:' Heracross endures attacks for two turns, then strikes back to cause double the damage taken. *'Double Edge:' Heracross makes a reckless, life-risking tackle that also hurts Heracross by quite a lot. *'Flail:' Heracross flails about aimlessly, dealing more damage to the opponent the more damaged Heracross is. *'Focus Punch:' Heracross focuses its mind before launching this attack. However, it will fail if the user is hit before it is used. *'Harden:' Heracross boosts its defenses by stiffening the muscles in its body. *'Pursuit:' If the opponent attempts to escape and switch with someone else, Heracross can tag them with this attack, dealing double the damage it would have otherwise. *'Revenge:' If Heracross was hurt by its opponent, this move deals double the damage it would have normally. *'Rock Blast:' Heracross hurls hard rocks at the target. Two to five rocks are launched in quick succession. *'Seismic Toss:' Heracross grapples the opponent and throws them using the power of gravity to damage them. Key: Normal | Mega Evolution Respect Thread Respect Thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Flight Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Races Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Martial Artists Category:Plant Users Category:Bugs Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Manga Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 7